Remember
by MlleLauChan
Summary: On lui disait si souvent qu'il n'avait pas de cœur qu'il en venait à se demander si ces gens n'avaient pas raison. Pourtant, il avait ressenti la perte de ses compagnons comme un rude coup à son moral. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait rien montré qu'il n'avait rien ressenti.


Disclaimer : Cette œuvre appartient à Hajime Isayama. Merci à lui ! L'image n'est pas non plus à moi.

Ndla : Me voilà sur un nouveau fandom. Encore. Mais cette fois-ci, l'inspiration est au rendez-vous pour un bon moment ! Va falloir que je songe à adopter la garde partagée, histoire de ne pas délaisser l'un ou l'autre. Pas qu'ils risquent d'être jaloux mais bon... Rivaille est une grande source d'inspiration. D'ailleurs, pardonnez-moi d'avance si je me trompe en le nommant ainsi, l'anime m'en a donné l'habitude.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Remember**

**.**

― Vous n'avez pas de cœur Caporal !

Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu ? Depuis le temps, le disque aurait dû se rayer, il passait sur toutes les lèvres, avec ces mêmes regards emplis de désespoir, de dégoût. Un soupçon de haine peut-être. Il ne faisait pas très attention. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir été affecté par ces quelques mots qu'on lui jetait au visage. Des mots crachés sans que l'imprudent ne pense aux conséquences. Submergé par l'émotion, ces personnes sautaient sur l'occasion. Ils avaient un bouc-émissaire, un punching-ball parfait en la personne de Rivaille. Il ne répliquait pas. Les autres s'offusquaient à sa place.

Le taciturne caporal venait de perdre tous les membres de son escouade, à l'exception d'Eren, et cet homme qui n'avait perdu que deux de ses amis osait le prendre de haut. Comme si montrer sa peine lui donnait toute la légitimité nécessaire pour parler d'égal à égal face à Rivaille.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne, parce qu'il refusait la compassion d'autrui qui pensait le comprendre, il n'avait pas de cœur ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas des condoléances pitoyables de ses homologues, il avait choisi d'opter pour l'oubli ?

Erreur. Le Caporal Rivaille n'oubliait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Cette option n'était pas inclue dans ses fonctions. En choisissant ces quelques personnes pour intégrer son escouade, il avait eu un maigre espoir. Si il avait voulu sélectionner les meilleurs, c'était aussi parce qu'il avait cru pouvoir échapper à cette épée de Damoclès qui flottait au-dessus de chaque escouade. Un peu de naïveté, réduite à néant.

Au fond, il avait su que cette tragédie allait leur tomber dessus. Que l'épée allait s'abattre et ôter la vie de ses compagnons. Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était de ne pas avoir pu leur offrir les quelques mots qui leur auraient permis de partir sans regret. Il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Étaient-ils tous parti en étant certains qu'ils avaient été utiles à l'humanité ?

A voir leur visage, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de souffrir. Ou pas trop. Par contre, il avait lu dans leur regard ce même regret. Un pardon qu'ils adressaient à leur chef et à Eren. Les deux hommes voyaient leur fardeau s'alourdir par ce poids. Petra, Eld, Gunther et Oluo les accompagnaient en permanence.

Sachant que la vie est éphémère, Rivaille avait préféré ne pas s'impliquer dans le social. Il n'était pas sociable par nature. Dans une telle époque, dans une telle situation, où la mort frappait au hasard et toujours brutalement, ce n'était pas trop difficile. Pas besoin de s'expliquer sur son air d'éternel taciturne, d'immuable blasé.

Il _croyait_ savoir encaisser.

Pauvre fou ! Pauvre naïf qu'il avait été ! S'isoler totalement était impossible dans le bataillon d'exploration. Il était leur chef, il ne pouvait pas ne pas les côtoyer. Il devait leur donner sa confiance, aussi minime soit-elle. Inconsciemment, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Ses compagnons lui avaient donné la leur.

Rivaille gardait, tout contre son cœur, l'insigne de Petra. Il en avait donné un à celui qui lui avait assené cette habituelle accusation. Parce que Rivaille comprenait, parce que Rivaille avait du cœur.

L'âme des morts s'envolait, c'était un fait. Elle s'envolait avec les ailes de la liberté.

Cette âme avait ce droit. Pouvait-on dire qu'elle l'avait mérité ? Pas de mérite, pas d'inégalité entre les morts. Les hommes étaient tous égaux devant la Faucheuse.

En donnant un des insignes de son bataillon à ce malheureux en deuil, Rivaille sut que ce geste et ses mots avaient eu l'effet d'un baume. Ces mots, il n'en voulait pas lui-même.

Rivaille ne voulait pas être quelqu'un d'attachant pour ces raisons. Il n'avait pas très envie qu'on le pleure, qu'on geigne sur son cadavre, qu'on espère qu'un miracle le ressusciterait. C'était pas Dieu, celui-là même qui leur avait prétendument offert ces murs imparfaits, qui allait réussir ce tour de passe-passe.

Plus Rivaille y songeait, plus il se disait qu'il avait été un sombre abruti. Un beau spécimen dans son genre. Personne ne pouvait aussi mal se connaître que soi-même. Il s'était attaché à eux, à leurs personnalités aussi ressemblantes que le jour et la nuit. L'être humain s'attache naturellement dès qu'il est entouré, dès qu'autrui croit en lui.

Il ne comptait pas insulter ses compagnons tombés au combat en ne se rappelant des dernières images qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Des cadavres.

Le caporal tapota la poche où se trouvait l'insigne. Il allait aussi se remémorer de tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés, tout ce temps qu'il avait passé à les observer. Si son visage n'avait jamais rien exprimé, ses camarades avaient été loin d'être dupes. En son for intérieur, il avait souri, ri, plaisanté avec eux.

Le regard tourné dans la même direction, vers l'espoir d'un avenir plus radieux, ses compagnons et lui avaient lutté ensemble.

Rivaille n'avait pas peur de poursuivre sa route sur ce long chemin en laissant ses camarades mort au combat sur le bas côté. Sa seule crainte était de finir par la banaliser. Ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, puisqu'il s'avérait que le titan féminin qui les avait tués était dans leur camp.

Pour autant, il n'avait pas une soif de vengeance ou de justice. Rivaille était lucide, ce n'était pas en tuant la personne responsable qu'il allait apaiser les âmes des morts ou qu'il allait les ramener à la vie. Tout ce que voulait le jeune homme, c'était comprendre. Ses compagnons avaient décidé de consacrer leur vie à se battre contre les titans. Se faire tuer par un être humain, un de ces êtres pour lesquels ils risquaient leur vie… Non, ils n'auraient pas dû mourir de la main de ce titan féminin.

Cette personne avait eu conscience de ses actes. Elle n'avait aucune excuse. Contrairement à Eren, elle savait contrôler sa transformation, ses actes en tant que titan.

Rivaille se promit que ce genre de chose ne se reproduirait plus. Il chérirait ses souvenirs, ses instants volés à la menace qui les obligeait à prendre des risques. Ses compagnons n'étaient pas morts en vain, il en faisait le serment.

Il n'avait pas de cœur, ceux qui l'affirmaient n'avaient pas complètement tord. Tous ses sentiments, l'intégralité de son cœur étaient consacrés à ceux qui n'avaient pas pu survivre. Comme une éponge, il absorbait absolument tout. Rivaille était plutôt satisfait de cet organe qui remplissait parfaitement l'office que son propriétaire lui avait attribué. Ainsi, il deviendrait un meilleur chef, un meilleur homme pour épargner à son cœur d'autres coups durs.

De ce fait, son cœur ne lui appartenait pas. Il était tout occupé à chérir le souvenir de ses camarades. Il laissait à Eren le soin d'être ostensiblement triste pour deux. C'était du travail d'équipe, là aussi. Mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens...

Comme quoi, il y avait des bons côtés de confier à d'autres ce qu'on ne voulait pas faire soi-même. En procédant de cette façon, le caporal Rivaille parviendrait à poursuivre sa mission. Les âmes des défunts trouveraient d'une manière ou d'une autre le repos car, avant de mourir, ils auraient la certitude qu'au moins un homme continuerait de lutter. Pas n'importe lequel qui plus est, l'un des meilleurs.

L'espoir que l'humanité triomphe ne dépérirait jamais tant que l'homme parviendrait à conserver ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de son humanité. Rivaille avait trouvé un moyen parmi tant d'autre pour s'en assurer : se souvenir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Je n'aime pas marquer "The end", l'histoire en elle-même n'est jamais terminée, c'est seulement l'OS qui l'est.

J'ai écris cet OS en revisionnant la mort des compagnons de Rivaille. J'ai été aussi choquée que la première fois. Pourquoi je décide d'écrire dessus seulement maintenant ?... Dame Inspiration est capricieuse (ceci était l'explication la plus bateau que je pouvais fournir à cette heure tardive)

Laissez une review si l'envie vous vient, sur ce, bonne continuation !


End file.
